Hanabi
by Doiha-Chan OP
Summary: Un momento en el jardín de Hogwarts, entre Harry y Draco, en el que todo cambia, pero parece permanecer igual que siempre para ellos dos. Slash Harry-Draco


**hanabi**

Alzó la vista al cielo.

Estaba sentado en el pasto frío y húmedo, se sentía realmente triste por todo lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico, porque no había alguien capaz de impedir que las cosas siguieran un mejor curso, porque el caos parecía reinar y la maldad estaba ganando.

Él no era un partidario de las buenas causas, pero eso tampoco significaba que realmente estaba a favor de todo aquello que los Death Eaters hacían.

Simplemente aceptaba todo aquello porque era la ideología con que su familia lo había educado.

Necesitaba apoyo, pero sabía que, al menos, de Slytherin, nadie iba a ofrecerse a darle un momento de calma.

La mayoría se encontraba en situaciones similares, con obvias excepciones de personas que habían nacido para seguir el camino de Voldemort.

Draco no se consideraba de ese tipo de personas, él era alguien menos cruel.

Claro que disfrutaba verse vencedor en enfrentamientos... pero todo era cosa de estudiantes.

Jamás se había sentido capaz de asesinar a alguien, no quería hacerlo.

Dirigir su varita contra otro ser humano con la intención de apagar la llama de la vida era algo que no le parecía realmente atractivo.

Tampoco era muy fan de la idea de torturar a las personas... sin embargo, no negaba que la maldición Imperius, sin embargo, sí causaba cierta fascinación en su persona.

La sola idea de ser capaz de controlar las acciones de alguien sí le parecía interesante.

Además, no era algo que él considerara altamente peligroso, por su parte, él sólo lo usaría como un juego de niños.

El concepto de la guerra que estaba ocurriendo en aquellos momentos, lejos del castillo, fuera de las murallas, protegidas por magia, de Hogwarts, era algo que no deseaba comprender, ya que no quería verse involucrado en ella... aunque sabía que tendría que tomar una postura y defenderla.

Cerró los ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Draco no abrió los ojos, sabía quien estaba con él, hablándole en tono suave y bajo, dirigiéndose solamente a él.

Con su mano golpeó el lugar junto a él, indicándole a su acompañante que se sentara junto a él.

—Zabini fue a buscarte a mi sala común. —escuchó Draco y finalmente abrió los ojos.

Harry Potter estaba sentado a su lado, observándolo fijamente, sus ojos verdes, grandes y amables, no se apartaban de su rostro.

—Blaise es un idiota, nunca le dije que iría a verte. —comentó el rubio, acercándose un poco a Harry, quien no protestó cuando el rubio se juntó a él en un abrazo fuerte, casi violento, como si quisiera volverse uno con Harry en ese momento.

Harry rió cuando el cabello despeinado del rubio hizo cosquillas en su barbilla.

—Zabini y todos en Slytherin se preocupan por ti... muy a su manera. —dijo Harry, dirigiendo una de sus manos al cabello del rubio, y la otra a su espalda, acariciando suavemente.

Draco no respondió inmediatamente, ya que estaba demasiado entretenido aspirando el perfume que cubría la ropa de Harry.

Lo que ellos dos tenían era un entendimiento que nadie más comprendía, y que ellos agradecían era sólo de ellos dos... porque los demás miembros de sus respectivas casas que sabían de su _relación_, por darle un nombre a lo suyo, aunque no lo aceptaban, respetaban su decisión.

—_Draco_, ¿qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar el ojiverde.

Estaba genuinamente interesado en el por qué de la presencia del rubio en aquel lugar.

El amplio jardín del castillo era agradable, incluso en la oscuridad de la noche, pero no asociaba ese tipo de paisajes con la personalidad siempre vibrante del rubio, quien buscaba más ser el centro de atención que aislarse del mundo.

Le preocupaba, aunque no fuera a admitirlo en voz alta.

—Estaba aburrido y quise venir a distraerme un rato... hay un buen paisaje allá arriba. —señaló el cielo estrellado que muy pocas veces podían apreciar, debido a lo ocupados que eran sus días y a lo trivial que podía parecer detenerse un momento a observar el cielo.

Harry miró al cielo, sin moverse demasiado, no rompiendo el abrazo firme que lo unía a Draco.

—Sí, es bonito. —no sabía qué decir en ese momento.

Sus encuentros se caracterizaban por la falta de conversaciones, por la falta de acciones de ambos... el hecho que Draco hubiese hecho el primer movimiento, abrazándolo tan posesivamente, le había parecido fuera de lugar, extraño, pero no le había desagradado, por eso mismo lo había aceptado, brindándole el confort que necesitaba al rubio.

Escuchó la risa del rubio.

Draco sentía el nerviosismo de Harry, la dificultad que tenía para tragar su propia saliva por los nervios que parecían haberse alborotado... y la mano que acariciaba su cabello no parecía muy firme en sus movimientos.

Pero incluso un tembloroso y nervioso Harry abrazándolo era mejor que nada.

Se hundió más en el cuerpo de Harry, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del ojiverde.

—Lo siento, sé que esto no es lo que normalmente hacemos...

—No me molesta. —confesó Harry. —Quizás ése sea el problema conmigo, esto no me molesta.

Draco volvió a reír.

—Eso es un enorme halago viniendo de ti... pero más halagado deberías sentirte tú.

—Sabía que esto vendría. —Dijo Harry, rodando los ojos. —Si Zabini y Parkinson te han abrazado, entonces no debe ser un privilegio tan grande.

Harry soltó un extraño chillido cuando Draco le mordió el cuello.

Había sido más por la sorpresa que por el dolor.

Jamás esperaría que el rubio lo fuese a morder... había sido un cambio aún más extraño en su, de por sí, ya extraña relación.

—Me mordiste.

Lo siguiente, lo sorprendió aún más... la traviesa lengua tibia y húmeda del rubio lamió el mismo punto que los dientes de Malfoy habían mordido.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó el rubio, en un susurro, soplando las palabras sobre la parte húmeda del cuello de Harry, consiguiendo provocarle un escalofrío. —Jamás he abrazado a Blaise... mucho menos a Pansy...

Harry apretó un poco más el abrazo.

Esto estaba volviéndose demasiado íntimo.

—¿Estás bien?

La pregunta había abandonado involuntariamente los labios de Harry.

Draco se apartó del cuello de Harry y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Draco negó.

—No quiero hablar de eso... mucho menos contigo.

Eso hizo sentir a Harry ofendido, por lo que finalmente dio por terminado el íntimo abrazo con el rubio, quien lanzó un suspiro desesperado pero no protestó.

Ése era el motivo por el cual sus encuentros eran siempre silenciosos, porque Draco nunca se sentía en confianza suficiente para revelarle sus emociones y sentimientos al ojiverde, aunque sabía que Harry simplemente quería poder ser de ayuda.

El Slytherin estiró la mano y Harry la sujetó, sin establecer contacto visual con éste.

—Lo siento.

—No es necesario. —dijo Harry, en un tono un tanto amargo.

La mano del rubio seguía entre la suya, y Harry la estaba acariciando suavemente, pero evitando mirar los ojos grisáceos de Draco, quien volvió a suspirar, esta vez resignado.

Habían llegado al punto en que ninguno de los dos decía nada.

Esto era algo a lo que, definitivamente, ambos estaban acostumbrados... la primera parte de este particular encuentro, había sido un desafío a los encuentros usuales que tenían, porque habían hablado demasiado y se habían acercado más de lo normal.

Quizás era hora que él rompiera, de nuevo, con la costumbre.

—Harry. —susurró.

El Gryffindor, siempre fiel a sus instintos, continuó ignorando al rubio, pero se permitió jugar con los pálidos, largos y delgados dedos que continuaban entre su mano.

Se inclinó hacia el frente y con su mano libre sujetó a Harry de la barbilla, forzándolo a mirarlo.

Harry parecía enfadado.

Tenía motivos para estarlo, porque pese al confort y apoyo que le brindaba a Draco, éste seguía pensando que Harry no quería ayudarlo.

—Eres un estúpido. —susurró Harry.

Draco decidió no tomar ofensa por lo dicho por el ojiverde, sino que se inclinó un poco más y liberó su mano de Harry, para poder enmarcar el rostro de Harry con sus dos manos y poder cerrar la distancia entre los dos, sellando sus labios sobre los del sorprendido Gryffindor.

—Gracias. —dijo, sobre los labios semi abiertos de Harry.

No pudo decir nada más, porque los labios de Harry volvieron a encontrar los suyos, más ferozmente que el beso que él había iniciado, tentativamente, nerviosamente... inseguro del posible resultado.

Debía admitir que no se había esperado esta reacción, pero no se quejaba de haberla obtenido.

Empujó a Harry, porque necesitaba oxígeno... por un momento, había olvidado como respirar por la nariz.

—Sabes que puedo ayudarte. —susurró Harry, volviendo a atrapar los labios de Draco en un beso. —Quiero ayudarte.

Draco asintió.

—No quiero que te metas en problemas por mí.

Draco no esperó la risa que el ojiverde dejó brotar.

—Yo soy sinónimo de problemas, Draco... no tienes que preocuparte por mí.

Draco le miró.

—No es por ti por quien me preocupo... ¿quién cuidará de mí si tú no estás aquí?

Harry le miró a los ojos, grises y hermosos.

—Zabini y Parkinson.

El rubio asintió, pero se apoyó en Harry.

—Blaise y Pansy no me cuidan tan bien como tú.

—Porque ellos no te entienden como yo.

-fin-

Notas de autora:

Yo sé, yo sé... que final tan bizarro y que fic tan raro. Bueno, es algo que no me abandonaba la cabeza, así que tuve que escribirlo... tuve que.


End file.
